


Town Of Despair

by QuinLova (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Because that was just how Dangan 1 worked, Eventual Romance, Everyone Blames Makoto, Has Coven Roles, Italian Mafia, Junko and Byakuya are comedy gold together, Multi, Murder Mystery, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: Makoto awakes, but this time, you might not even be able to trust your loved ones...Dangaronpa 1, but with Town of Salem rules.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Introductions?

The sun faintly beamed down through the curtains, illuminating Makoto’s face, and causing him to wake up. Getting out of bed, Makoto tried to remember what he was doing before he arrived but…

He couldn’t.

Opening the chocolate brown shelves in his house, Makoto got his clothes on, continuing to speculate how he had arrived at this house. Going downstairs, Makoto noted the layout of his kitchen and living room, as well as the fact that he had a wood stove instead of a metal one. Makoto walked over to his fridge, which was empty, aside from what appeared to be a chocolate bar. Makoto grabbed it, and sat down at his dining table, which thankfully had 2 chairs he could sit on, he chose the one facing his front door. Eating the bar, Makoto stared out the window, where people were gathering, and what appeared to be an older boy pointed at his house, and started walking towards it.

Taka walked up to #12’s house, which was directly across from his, knocking on the birch colored door, he wondered how someone could simply just neglect their duties to serve the community of their town. The boy opened the door, indifference spread across his face.

“Good morning!” Taka greeted, shaking Makoto’s hand.

“Mornin’.”

“Welcome to the Town of Salem! Please come out when you can, and don’t make us wait!” Makoto peered over Taka, where the others were chatting. Makoto specifically noted a lavender haired girl standing by herself, appearing to be introspecting on something important.

“... So, you ready to come out of that house?”

Makoto looked up, brandishing a smile.

“Sure!”

Taka walked away from Makoto’s porch, simply heading to his own driveway, while Makoto examined the Town of Salem. It was rather simple, 15 houses in a single circle, with gallows in the middle.

“Anyone know why there are gallows there?” Makoto nervously laughed, waiting for a reaction. Sadly, to say his joke was not received would be an understatement, with everyone just merely staring at him.

_Shoot! Now everyone is gonna think I’m la- _Makoto’s anxiety was cut off by the sound of a voice blaring from a siren that was at the top of the gallows.__

__“Welcome to the Town of Salem, I am your host, Monokuma!” Everyone stared up at the siren, wondering what he meant by ‘host’. “The rules of this game are 4 of you will become Mafia, and have to kill the Town to win!” Immediately, everyone's faces went red, and they all began to glance at each other, sizing each other up. “Do not worry however, as depending on the role some of the townies get, you may be able to save the town! Everyday at 12:00 pm, you shall vote to put somebody on trial, and then choose to hang them! Your roles are within your houses, and due to the confusion, you will get one day before you are allowed to kill!”_ _

__“Now get to bed!” Monokuma screamed, before signing off._ _

__“What are we going to doooo?!” Another boy, with extremely crazy hair yelled, putting his hands in his frizzy hair._ _

__“Oh quiet down, dumbass,” A boy, with one long streak of hair, replied._ _

__“I’d suggest we listen to the siren for now, guys.” The rest of the town looked over at the lavender haired girl, who was staring at the gallows with heavy stoicism._ _

__“Well, if Monokuma says we have a 1 day grace period, we should be fine,” A blonde boy with glasses said, turning around and heading into his house._ _

__…_ _

__

___Amnesiac ____ _

____Makoto stared at the paper, which stated his role. Of course he was an amnesiac, that would explain how he couldn’t remember anything, he simply had then taken away, and now he would never…_ _ _ _

____Makoto noticed his tear drops hit the paper, straining it. Collapsing onto the bed, Makoto fell asleep, entering dreamland almost as quickly as he closed his eyes._ _ _ _


	2. Night 0

The sun had already set for mostly everyone in the town, and the stars had come out.

Mostly everyone.

Byakuya Togami had snuck out of his house late that night, simply only to grab books from the Salem library, and as he was heading back, he noted that the town's streetlights had not yet gone out, but rather, went dim. Walking back to his house, he felt the town finally become quiet.

Too quiet.

Like a cobra attacking a deer, Byakuya felt a bag fly over his head, and he got dragged back, the only evidence he ever got to his house being the books he left behind.

Byakuya awoke in a makeshift jail cell, with only a cot and a bucket with him. Rubbing the back of his hand against his mouth, he felt a liquid slather on it.

Blood.

_So, this is where I die, hm? _Byakuya thought, quickly pulling his will out from his suit. No matter to him, he would simply find out who imprisoned him here, and have the town execute him.__

__“What is your role in this mess?” The Jailor walked in, Byakuya noting the pistol in their hand._ _

__“Doctor, I was simply grabbing medical books from the library.” Byakuya heard the Jailor breathe in and sigh._ _

__“Consider yourself lucky I am unable to fire this gun,” The Jailor said, before opening the cell door and knocking Byakuya out, and picking up his unconscious body. She then left her house, dragging Byakuya to his house. The “jail” was just outside of town and was abandoned from what apparently used to be the last residents of Salem. Deciding not to speculate on their fates, the Jailor realized the sun was coming up, meaning the residents would soon rise as well. Arriving at Byakuya’s house, the Jailor prayed his door was unlocked._ _

__No dice._ _

__Dropping Byakuya, the Jailor was about to use their pistol on the lock, they turned around, staring directly into the eyes of Kyoko Kirigiri._ _

__“Celestia Ludenburg, I really ought to remember that name for when tomorrow’s trial starts.” The lavender haired girl stared directly at Celest, before walking back to her home._ _

__“Please, no, this is a-” The investigator would not listen however, and shut her front door. Celestia, knowing she would soon die in the next few days, gave up, and walked back to her house before Byakuya could wake up. Byakuya eventually did wake up, picked up his books, and tried to get as much sleep as he could before the day would begin._ _


	3. The True Introduction Chapter

Makoto only began to stir awake when he heard a nearby rooster crowing, getting up, Makoto stared at the analogue clock on his wall.

6:30. It would be another half hour before the town would awake. Grabbing a robe that was given to every house, Makoto went downstairs, and made a coffee for himself, before finally sitting down at his table and watching the sunrise. After it had gotten over the horizon, Makoto began to speculate about his old life. Did he have a sister? Did he know these people previously? However, no matter how long he tried to get his memory back, he never figured it out.

Makoto was snapped out of his trance by a knock on his door.

_Hey, the leader guy is still thinking of me! _Makoto got out of his chair, and opened the door in a way that only left a crack to see inside.__

____

“Hey listen, let me get dressed, then I’ll come out.”

____

“Alright!” Taka replied, and Makoto saw him walk back over to the stone path of his own house. Makoto went upstairs, got dressed, and came out. Everyone was gathered at their houses, with an exception of the blonde boy with glasses, and the black haired girl with a really fancy dress. 

____

“Because yesterday was so short, I suggest we introduce ourselves to each other!” Taka suggested, receiving mutual groans from around the town. “I’ll go first! My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and I designate myself as the de facto leader of this town! House 7!” Taka called, and Makoto heard a little surprised yip from House 7.

____

“Aoi Asahina!” Aoi announced, scratching her finger along her palm.

____

“Leon Kuwata, by the way, what the hell are you doing?” Leon questioned, looking genuinely concerned.

____

“I always heard that if you want to remember someone’s name, you write it down on your palm three times!” Aoi replied, continuing her writings.

____

“My name is Mondo Oowada, but don’t bother writing down Aoi, I doubt the town is gonna make it past tonight.” Leon’s neighbor said, only realizing how suspicious it sounded right after he said it.

____

“My name is Sayaka Maizono, and I am pleased to meet all of you!” Sayaka performed a little twirl, as if to show off her pop music abilities she was known globally for.

____

“My name is Makoto Naegi, but… I’m not even sure if that’s correct.” Makoto looked down, feeling as though he was about to cry.

____

“Ah Makoto, no need to worry about it, Junko Enoishima can fix it for you!” Junko bragged, somehow getting a crown on her head within a blink of an eye.

____

The next house was Byakuya’s, and as such, they skipped it.

____

“Yasuhiro Hagakure, but you guys can just call me Hiro, cause that’s what I’m gonna be for this town!”

____

“Hifumi Yamada, and Taka, when can we head back to our houses?”

____

“That’s up for Monokuma to decide, I guess.” 

____

The house after Hifumi was Celeste’s, and they skipped that one as well.

____

“M-my name is T-Touko Fukawa, and… can we get to the next house please?”

____

“My name is Kyoko Kirigiri, and I too, am pleased to meet all of you.” Unlike Sayaka, Kyoko simply looked over to the next house.

____

“Sakura Ogami.”

____

“My name is Chihiro Fujisaki, nice to meet you guys… and girls!”

____

…

____

After their introductions, Monokuma told the town they had the rest of the day off, as they still had a grace period before the game began.

____

Makoto had wanted to go back into his house to try to yet again recollect his memory, but all the doors had been locked by Monokuma, so he simply decided to sit on a cliff which faced the ocean. Watching all the waves splash, Makoto tried one more time to jog his memory, but the earliest memory he had was waking up in that damned bed.

____

Hearing footsteps behind him, Makoto turned around, afraid he would be thrown off the cliff, but it was simply Kyoko, who walked over and sat down beside him.

____

“You’re an amnesiac, aren’t you?”

____

“How’d you figure out?”

____

“... I have my ways, but that’s not what I’m here to talk about, rather, I’m here to talk about how important that will be towards the end of this game.” This prompted Makoto to stare at her, and not in “that” way. How dare she try to exploit him for the game, he was going to find his memories, and that was that.

____

“Yeah, have fun with that, I’m going to go talk to someone who isn't out of their mind!” Makoto snapped, getting up and walking back towards town. Kyoko simply just sat by the cliff, she knew he would resist at first, but after the game truly begins, she’ll inform him of his true role.

____

____

…

____

____

“Oh my god, where is that nerd?” Junko asked, mainly to the other Mafia members.

____

“I talked with Kyoko earlier, apparently Byakuya was jailed last night, and now he’s trying to get his eight hours of sleep back.” Sayaka responded, flipping a coin to keep herself entertained.

____

“Do you think we should keep Kyoko around? She could be a huge wrench in our plan…” Hifumi asked, staring out the window to see if anyone was stopping by Junko’s house, which was the Mafia base.

____

“Puh-lease! Her hair dye is making her so dumb, I’m suprised she was able to even get the investigator role!” Junko laughed, tears coming out of her eyes.

____

“So, just wait till Byakuya wakes up and gets here?” Sayaka grabbed her coin, ending the entertainment.

____

“Indeed, we just have to wait until Byakuya gets here.”

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mafia Roles:
> 
> Junko: Godfather  
> Sayaka: Mafioso  
> Byakuya: Hypnotist  
> Hifumi: Janitor


	4. Split Opinion (Night 1)

The sun had yet again set, and with it, the majority of the town did as well. As Makoto had already taken a shower, and was now getting ready for bed, he tried one more time to take a jog down memory lane, but unfortunately, memory lane was nothing but a dead end. Looking up at the ceiling of the room, Makoto wondered what he had done to deserve this. Was this hell? Was this a punishment for killing somebody or something along those lines? The worst thing Makoto could ever recall doing was snapping at Kyoko, speaking of which…

Makoto got out of bed, considering going over to Kyoko’s house to say sorry, but then changed his mind. After all, with the Mafia and Whatever happened between Celeste and Byakuya going on, if he went out, he’d probably end the night with his head on a stick. Makoto got back in his bed, deciding to talk to Kyoko tomorrow.

...

Byakuya himself had just finally arrived at Junko’s house, with a book on hypnotism in his hand.

“Byakuya, welcome,” Junko said, in her best italian impression, before slapping Byakuya on the back and cackling.

“I feel as though I’ve been oddly… violated in some way,” Byakuya replied, pushing up his glasses.

“I mean shit, if you wanna turn up the heat to fully violat-”

“No thank you.”

“Understood.” Junko then led Byakuya into her bedroom, where Hifumi and Sayaka were also standing.

“So, what town loser are we going after tonight?” Junko asked, stretching to prepare herself for a long night of killing.

“Leon Kuwata!”

“Celestia Ludenburg!”

Sayaka and Byakuya responded at the same time, causing Junko to be surprised. It was only night one, and they were this enthusiastic about killing? They certainly would serve Junko well for a long, long, long, time.

“Well, according to the E-Handbook, the Mafia can only intentionally kill one person per night, so we are going to have to hold this to a vote.” Junko sat down on her bed, fiddling with her thumbs.

“I guess...I’ll vote to kill Leon,” Hifumi said, sounding very unsure.

“Well, that’s it! We are going off to kill Leon Kuwata, and by we, I mean Sayaka!” Junko announced, dancing around the room.

“Whoa, me!?” Sayaka questioned, raking her hands through her hair.

“Yes you, after all, you are my little _mafioso _, no?” Junko inquired back, giggling in a now French accent.__

__“And what are we to do about Celestia?” Byakuya asked, staring down at the floorboards intently._ _

__“Let me see your role,” Byakuya handed Junko his role card, which said Hypnotist at the top. “Ok, ok, mmh, right… Alright Byakuya, you might not be able to blackmail her, but hypnotise her into thinking she’s blackmailed.”_ _

__“Alright you two, good luck on your quest!” Junko called, escorting them out of her house._ _

__…_ _

__For Kyoko, the sun setting was only the beginning of her job, now all she had to do was watch. She had chosen Leon for her investigation tonight, and with a cup of tea on a table neighboring her bedside window, she started her stakeout. Nothing interesting had happened that night until Sayaka Maizono knocked on Leon’s door. Suddenly, she heard her own door open. “Who’s there?!” Kyoko called, looking downstairs, where a certain buff acquaintance of hers was standing._ _

__“Sakura.”_ _

__“Good evening, Ms. Kirigiri.”_ _

__“... What are you doing here?”_ _

__“I’m a crusader, I simply came for your own protection.” Sakura walked upstairs, Kyoko noting the assault rifle she had on her back. Sakura sat down on Kyoko’s bed, and aimed the assault rifle at her front door._ _

__“Do you think we really need that, Sakura?”_ _

__“Maybe we will, maybe we won’t, but I’d rather have a gun when I don’t need it, than need a gun and not have it.”_ _

__“... Fair point.” Kyoko turned back to the window, and saw that Leon had already let Sayaka in. Attempting to track where Leon and Sayaka went, Kyoko could not find their current location. However, they eventually did return to Leon’s living room, and appeared to be arguing. Kyoko zoomed in her binoculars, when Sayaka pulled out a knife and-_ _

__“KYOKO GET DOWN!” Kyoko completed Sakura’s instructions, getting under her desk. Assault rifle fire rang out in the house, before quickly ceasing. “Heh, bet you’re glad you allowed me to stay, aren’t you?”_ _

__…_ _

__Meanwhile at Leon’s house, it was all over, sure, she may have gotten a good few knife wounds in, but Leon managed to blow her head off. Now, Leon was in his shower, slowly dying._ _

__Leon looked over at his blood-drenched shotgun, and grinned._ _

__“Oh man, hahahahaha.” Leon nervously laughed, blood coming out of his mouth midway through. Leon laid his head back, giving out his final words._ _

__“Fuckin’ bitch.”_ _

__As his vision faded, Leon could faintly hear a rooster crowing, signaling the morning had arrived._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a helluva chapter, was it not?


	5. First Blood, First Severed (Part 1)

Makoto awoke two hours before it would be time to enter town. Sitting down with a freshly made coffee, Makoto tried yet another time to recollect his memory, but of course, there were no new revelations made. Just as he was about to break down and cry, Makoto decided to take a shower, as to make sure the others would not see his tears.

Getting into the shower, Makoto hummed along to a song he could faintly recall from before all this happened as he washed his hair. Just as he was about to engage in some… urges, the urges were interrupted by sudden Assault Rifle fire, cutoff by a Shotgun blast. Slamming open the door to his shower, Makoto attempted to run out of the bathroom, only to find his bathroom door locked.

“What?” Makoto questioned, attempting to open the door again. Feeling like he was being watched, Makoto grabbed a towel to cover up his privates. Turning around, Makoto saw a black and white bear appear from a corner in his room.

“Aww, don’t you understand? We can’t have you walking around nude! Don’t you understand how bad our reputation would be hit?!” Monokuma questioned, putting his shoulder on the bathroom wall.

“Ok, I’ll change, just l-leave my room, ok?”

“No problemo, boss!” Monokuma then disappeared into a cloud of gas. Putting on his undergarments, Makoto opened the bathroom door, and got dressed. Looking back up at his clock, which said 6:50, Makoto looked outside, trying to find any leads for 10 minutes.

After those 10 minutes were up, Makoto dashed outside, almost breaking his door. Aside from Taka, Junko, Chihiro, Sakura, and Kyoko, Makoto was the earliest to arrive.

“Good morning, Makoto!” Chihiro called, waving. Makoto waved back, and waited for everyone else to arrive. Eventually, everyone but Sayaka, Leon, and Mondo had arrived. After the town unanimously voted to wait for them, Makoto became only a tiny bit scared that Monokuma was telling the truth.

_Would someone really do that? _Makoto questioned, looking around at his fellow townies.__

___Would someone really kill? ____ _

____Eventually, minutes turned into hours, and everyone started getting jittery and doubtful. The small talk about what everyone remembered about their past evaporated, replaced by looks that casted suspicion upon the others._ _ _ _

____“I’m gonna go check on the others, just stay here.” Chihiro timidly began to walk over to Leon’s house, before being interrupted by Taka._ _ _ _

____“I’m coming with.”_ _ _ _

____“O-of course, Taka.” They both entered Leon’s house, with Taka entering first._ _ _ _

____Eventually, they both screamed._ _ _ _

____A scream that would forever haunt Makoto._ _ _ _

____A scream of discovering two bodies in one house._ _ _ _


	6. First Blood, First Severed (Part II)

Taka and Chihiro, with some help from Makoto and Sakura, had gathered up all three of the bodies, and placed them in front of their respective houses. 

Sayaka, aside from the shotgun blast sized hole where her head should’ve been, was very clean. The same could not have been said about the part of Leon’s house where she was killed, that itself was very, very dirty.

Leon had been killed very sloppily, shown by all the knife wounds spread across his body, and if Makoto looked hard enough, he could spot some of Leon’s entrails coming out of his stomach. It took almost everything for Makoto not to vomit when he realized that. That thing that comforted Makoto was that Leon had died with a grin plastered across his face.

Compared to Leon and Sayaka, it genuinely took Makoto a few minutes to realize Mondo was deceased. Of course, he had his jacket covering up his wounds, so it was hard to tell he had been injured. While Makoto may not have appreciated the man, he was saddened by his death.

“What now?” Makoto asked, shortly after placing Mondo’s body on his front porch.

“What do you mean, what now?” Sakura replied.

“I mean, it’s still another half hour before the trial begins.”

“Hmm, I suppose we go over our lea-” Sakura was interrupted by a statement coming from the Monokuma PA.

“Sayaka Maizono tragically died last night, she was killed by a Veteran, we found a last will next to the body.” The last will instantly appeared in everyone’s hands, however, Kyoko was the one to read it.

“Doctor, Night 1, went to heal... Hifumi Yamada?” Kyoko read, making sure that yes, she wrote that she healed Hifumi. Maybe she was a doctor the whole time, and simply wanted to kill Leon before her visit? Preposterous! Kyoko ripped apart the will, to everyone else’s shock. While the town watched her rip up the will, Byakuya cursed under his breath.

“We could not determine Sayaka Maizono’s role.” As Monokuma finished with his first “funeral” of the day, a gravestone with Sayaka’s name appeared in the nearby Salem graveyard.

“In addition, Leon Kuwata also died last night, we are unable to figure out his cause of death, there was no will, but we did figure out his role was Veteran.” Makoto gasped, how could Leon kill Sayaka? Leon better be glad he was dead, because if he wasn’t, Makoto would’ve ripped him a new one.

“And finally, Mondo Oowada was the third victim of yesterday’s killings.” Kyoko looked over to Sakura, and nodded. They found the guy from last night. “He was killed by a Crusader, there was no will, and his role was…” 

“Doctor.”

Sakura collapsed to the floor, what a horrible mistake! She had killed the town’s doctor, and now…

Now she had to pay for it.

“I killed Mondo,” Sakura faintly gasped out, getting up and crossing her arms. “Do whatever you feel is necessary to punish me.”

“Well that solves that, but what about Sayaka and Leon?” Byakuya asked, already knowing the answer.

“Y-You can’t just skim over that!” Touko replied, almost feeling a sneeze come on.

“Monokuma, how many people can we execute per day?” The town looked over at Taka, as they were not expecting him to be willing to participate in the execution votes.

“So you ask, and so I shall answer! Only one person can be publicly lynched per day.”

“I suppose we could d-deal with Sayaka and Leon’s case tomorrow?” Chihiro put a finger on her chin, questioning what to do.

“We already know who did it, so let’s get to voting!” Byakuya called, staring at the gallows.

“Not so fast.”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s look at the facts again, one more time.” The town shifted its focus to Makoto, who was pulling out both Sayaka’s and his own wills.

“Now hold on, we have a public confession!”

“Could Makoto be the killer?”

“He’s just trying, and failing to divert our attention.” The town casted its doubts on Makoto, who was more than determined to change the case around.

_Kyoko Kirigiri is whispering to Makoto Naegi. ___

__Everyone pulled out their E-Handbooks, which showed that statement as a text message. But when Makoto pulled it up, he was the only one who could see it as a message._ _

__Kyoko: Leave it alone rookie, I can’t have you dying out there._ _

__In rage, Makoto replied._ _

__Makoto: If I die, I die, after all, my role isn’t a town role. But before I leave this earth, I’m getting justice for Mondo._ _

__Just as Makoto finished, his E-Handbook was grabbed by Byakuya, and he examined the message._ _

__“My role isn’t a town role? You got something to say, Makoto?”_ _

__“No wait, what I meant was…”_ _

__“Hang him!”_ _

__“He’s Mondo’s true killer!”_ _

__“Hang 12!”_ _

__“... C’mon guys, you have to believe me!” Makoto felt tears form in the corner of his eyes, he had fought so hard to get his memory back, and it all ends like this? Never mind the fact he hadn’t even gotten his memory back but…_ _

__“AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!” Makoto screamed, setting off the second half of the trial._ _


	7. There's Just No Time To Die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Town is not aware that Jailor is a town role.

“Isn’t he owed a fair trial?” The town looked over at Kyoko, who had pulled out some tea she had saved from last night.

“Our. Necks. Are. On. The. Fucking. Line. Kyoko.” Byakuya punctuated his statements by raising his glasses higher and higher.

“Fine, but think about this, Celestia was the one who kidnapped you, and knocked you unconscious.” Everyone, with a notable exception for Celest gasped at this revelation.

“Prom d-dress b-bitch kidnapped Byakuya? HANG HER!” Touko screamed, pointing directly at Celestia. Celestia’s eyes widened at this accusation, but did not speak.

“Now hang on, we can’t just bounce from guy to guy, okay?” Hiro requested, yet he still pointed at Celeste.

NON-STOP DEBATE

Junko: So, Celestia has a kidnapping role, and Sakura killed Mondo.

Junko: But where does that get us?

Byakuya: Kyoko, thank you for informing me of who the kidnapper was…

Byakuya: But you and Makoto are looking suspicious as well.

Kyoko: Fine.

Kyoko: Kill me, and you’ll never find out _the sequence of events. ___

__NON-STOP DEBATE ENDS_ _

__“No, that’s wrong!” Makoto yelled, shocking Kyoko._ _

__“Tell me, Makoto, how is it wrong?”_ _

__“I think I already get where Makoto is going with this, after Sayaka died…” Byakuya trailed off, expecting Makoto to finish his sentence._ _

__“Byakuya? Oh wait, ok, after Sayaka died, we all received her will, and considering how neat and orderly Kyoko is…”_ _

__“There would be no doubt Kyoko has a will!” Makoto finished, noting tears exit Kyoko’s eyes, before they were sucked up._ _

__“Fine, Sakura, care to say anything?” However, Sakura was too exhausted from throwing away her shot to care._ _

__“One more thing Makoto, why?”_ _

__“I’ll tell you why, Kyoko, you somehow are fine assuming random civilians are the mafia, but you have to defend Makoto, who had dug his own grave before you came along!” Celestia spat out, causing Byakuya to bounce back in shock, she was supposed to think she was blackmailed! Surely his hypnotism skills were not that bad._ _

__“Naegi, I suppose this is goodbye.”_ _

__“Ugh, I’m getting tired of waiting, get to voting!” The Monokuma PA yelled, before a grid appeared in front of everyone individually, allowing them to pick someone on the grid to vote for._ _

__…_ _

__

__“Kyoko Kirigiri, you are on trial for conspiracy against the town, do you have any defense?”_ _

__“...”_ _

__And thus, the town voted unanimously to kill Kyoko._ _

__Looking over at Makoto, Kyoko began to tear up, and was about to say something, but a chain wrapped around her neck, and flew up in the air, sending her to her execution. Her will landed beside her, but the town was not allowed to grab it until the execution was over._ _

__Kyoko awoke in a alternate version of the front of her own house, first aid kit in hand, opening the door, she felt hundreds of assault rifle bullets hit her, slamming the door shut and rolling away as the bullets knocked the door down, she ended up in front of Leon’s house._ _

__Entering it, she looked around, in the blink of an eye Sayaka snuck up, and stabbed her directly in the back. Dashing upstairs, she bumped directly into the chest of Leon, but he had Makoto’s face. Feeling his warmth, Kyoko smiled, knowing this was the last comfort she would get._ _

__Sayaka attempted to chase after, but had her head blown off by Leon, before Leon pushed Kyoko down, and aimed his gun directly at Kyoko’s head, with one last whimper, Kyoko was blown away, ending the execution._ _

__Makoto vomited, shocked after what he had just seen. While there were no other vomiters, being sick appeared to be the general consensus of how everyone felt._ _

__“Oh hey, looks like Kyoko left behind a will, hahaha!” The will appeared in everyone’s hands, but nobody bothered to read it out loud._ _

___Night one: Visited Makoto Naegi, he is Amnesiac, and encountered Celestia roughing up Byakuya along the way home. Night two: ____ _

____“No, NO, NOOO!” Makoto sobbed, dashing into his house with so much force that the door broke off its hinges._ _ _ _

____“Oh my god, what a horrible mistake…” Aoi muttered, before Monokuma finished._ _ _ _

____“Oh yeah, one more thing before I go to repair that door, Kyoko was an investigator, goodnight,” Monokuma muttered, sounding very dead inside._ _ _ _

____The sun set, and everyone entered their houses. While the town were mourning the loss of their detective, the mafia were grinning ear to ear, ecstatic of their victory._ _ _ _


	8. The Night After (Part 1)

Byakuya entered Junko’s house, via the backdoor, as she had requested. Walking in and heading upstairs, Byakuya noted nobody was there. Walking into her bedroom, Byakuya looked around, as he had been hastily pushed out the door the night before. There was nothing really unique, just a poster of the boy band Tornado. Walking over to her bed, Byakuya noted an envelope that was addressed to him, picking it up, a small bronze item fell out, which just said, “Newly Appointed Mafioso :)” with Newly Appointed and the smiley face crudely being written in lipstick.

“Happy promotion, Togami!” Junko and Hifumi popped out from under the bed, with Hifumi notably taking slightly longer than Junko.

“Nice going dipshit,” Junko muttered, slapping Hifumi on the back of the head.

“W-what was that for?”

“First, you can’t even bother to clean up Leon’s fucking role, and now you take five mintues t-”

“Who are we attacking tonight?” Byakuya asked blankly, looking away from the attack that was going on.

“Well shit, we have a whole damned buffet of townies to kill. Makoto… Ludenburg…” Junko replied, sitting down and filing her nails.

“I suppose Makoto will make a nice warning for the town.”

“Ok, I officially call this meeting to a close, as I have some shit to do.”

…

Picking the lock to Makoto’s window, Byakuya wondered why he chose to kill Makoto specifically, was it so that those “lovers” could join each other? Makoto was in no way a threat, so why did Byakuya want to kill him?

Deciding to stab first, ask questions later, Byakuya pulled out his knife, and began to look for Makoto, finding his bedroom. Byakuya opened the door a crack, but immediately regretted it. Feeling a whole magazine of rifle bullets enter his stomach, Byakuya rushed in, seeing Sakura with her gun up.

“Always figured you were mafia…”

“... Guess your muscles didn’t block your brainwaves then.” Byakuya rushed in, attempting to stab Sakura, but she blocked the slash by holding her rifle in front of her. Sakura pushed the rifle forward, knocking Byakuya against Makoto’s railing. Sakura ran up, and bashed the railing with her rifle, dropping Byakuya to his death.

“Two down, two to go,” Sakura muttered, heading into Makoto’s bed and going to sleep, which Makoto had allowed.

…

Makoto himself was walking around the Salem Graveyard, staring at the gravestones, and as he passed Mondo’s, he felt as though he was connected somehow. Not in the way of being a gangster, but as though he was a doctor, in the way Mondo was. 

“...Makoto?” Makoto turned backwards, expecting a gun or knife aimed at his head, but there was nothing like that, just one person standing there.

“Hiro?”

“Hey…” Hiro looked away, mouthing something to himself.

“Hiro, what is i-” Makoto was cut off by Hiro’s arms grabbing his shoulders, and Hiro looking him in the eye.

“Makoto, I am so, so sorry about what happened to Kyoko, I just got caught up in everything and…”

“Hiro, we were all complicit, but it doesn't matter now, she can’t come back, it’s over… ”

Hiro put his arms down and started walking away.

“Makoto, follow me.”

With a confused look, Makoto obliged. As he walked a few steps behind Hiro in the Salem woods, Makoto questioned what Hiro’s intentions were. Were they benevolent intentions, or insidious? After about ten minutes of walking, they stumbled upon a large brown building with BAR written in big, pink, neon, letters at the top. Hiro and Makoto both entered.

…


	9. The Night After (Part II)

Hiro and Makoto entered the bar, which was designed like a barrel, with wood covering every square foot of the building.

“Pretty snazzy right, Makoto?”

If Makoto had to be honest, snazzy would not be how he would describe the building. Considering the worn down tables and chairs around the whole restaurant, but out of respect, Makoto abstained from saying anything. Hiro walked behind the bar, examining the drinks they had stocked. 

“Do you want anything Makoto?”

“I want you to tell me why you dragged me here.” Makoto knocked on the bar, intending to make his message somewhat more threatening.

Hiro turned around, a shocked look on his face.

“I just figured we would share a few drinks, and discuss our thoughts on the townies,” Hiro said, pointing his finger at Makoto. “Wait, you don’t think _I’m _mafia, do you?”__

__“After what happened today, I’m not even sure I can trust myself anymore, let alone you guys.”_ _

__“Makoto, don’t go full Byakuya on us now…”_ _

__“I’m considering the possibilities, you shouldn’t be scared if you’re innocent.”_ _

__“Come to think of it, I am a non-killing role, not even town killing!” Hiro yelled, slamming his fists on the bar, but Makoto didn’t flinch, he was too determined now to flinch._ _

__“Let me see your role card then.”_ _

__“I… left it back at the house.”_ _

__“Then this meeting is over.” Makoto got out of his chair, and walked towards the door, looking back every few seconds to make sure that Hiro hadn’t pulled out a gun or something of the like._ _

__Makoto opened the door and felt the cold autumn air pass through his skin._ _

__“Goodbye, Hiro.”_ _

__…_ _

__While Makoto was back at his house editing his suspect list/will, Junko and Hifumi had arrived at Taka's house, or rather, his back window, silently breaking the lock, Junko entered and unlocked the door for Hifumi, who had his broom and a bottle of bleach equipped in case things went… messy._ _

__Walking into Taka’s room, Junko instructed Hifumi to lock the other windows and doors, in case Taka tried to resist. After all preparation was said and done, both of them donned their masks, Junko pulled out her gun, and bashed Taka in the nose with it._ _

__“Ah!” Taka screamed, blood almost instantly spurting out of his nose._ _

__“Calm down, Mayor, I wouldn’t want to have to clean your corpse, at least, not yet.”_ _

__“What do you want?” Taka gasped, grabbing a tissue Hifumi handed him, much to Junko’s annoyance._ _

__“Now, these last few nights were a pain in the ass for us, so here’s a deal, I have an arsonist friend who has doused everyone except for you, and any deaths after tonight, whether it was Mafia kill Town, Townie kill Mafia, etc, will result in our arso friend pulling the lighter, and everyone, including us, dying.”_ _

__“You are telling me this for what reason?”_ _

__“In order to prevent the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History, tomorrow you will reveal your Mayor status, and tell the Town and Mafia that they cannot kill each other. How you are going to prevent it is up to you. Or maybe you want to be the sole survivor, you sick fuck, but alas, the choice is yours,” Junko finished, walking down the stairs “C’mon Hi-Janitor, let’s head back to HQ.” Junko could be heard opening the door downstairs, and leaving. Junko herself was metaphorically shitting her pants, realizing she had accidentally revealed the Janitor’s identity._ _

__Junko still had enough time after heading back to get a few hours of slumber, and woke up with the sound of the roosters caw._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm orphaning this fic for 2 reasons.
> 
> 1.) I felt it was going nowhere.
> 
> 2.) I found out there was another fic in 2017 also called Town of Despair, which is indeed also a crossover between TOS X Danganronpa. Out of respect for that fic, I will now orphan this one.


End file.
